


Knotty

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Rutting, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Minimus is in a rut.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/ You, Minimus Ambus/You
Kudos: 105





	Knotty

From the second you set foot in the habsuite, you could tell that something was different. There was a certain sweet scent in the air that you couldn’t quite place. You ignored it, chalking it up to something having gone wrong with the vents and you made a mental note to report it later. Continuing into the berthroom, you didn’t expect to be bombarded with such a sight, nonetheless, you were. Minimus, hunched over a pillow, dentae seizing his lower lip, optics shut tight, and servos nearly ripping the pillow case.

“Mins?” You call out, entering the room. You’d never seen Minimus so… Desperate? Charged up? Aroused? Honestly, he wasn’t really one for outward displays of any kind, so this certainly came as a shock to you.

He takes a second more than usual to respond, but when he does, it’s in the form of him gasping, falling back onto the berth, and trying to hide himself behind his soiled pillow. Though, he very quickly realizes that that is not the best course of action when his chest gets smeared with his own prefluid. Still, there’s no way he can let you see him like _this_.

“Minimus, are you feeling okay?” You say, taking a small step towards him. When you were talking to Ratchet for a check up and you had told him that you and Minimus were courting one another, he had mentioned a sort of ‘rut’ that Minimus may enter, but you didn’t ask him to elaborate at the time. Truth be told, you had never even… What’s the word, _interfaced _with Minimus, and you were still a little nervous about the topic, so you stayed away from it all together.

Though it looks like you won’t be able to avoid it now.

“I-“ His red optics were wide and bright enough to hide the blush in his cheeks, “I apologize, Y/N, I swear that- I thought I’d locked the door and-“

“Minimus, it’s okay,” You raise a hand, attempting to soothe, “Um, I don’t really know too much about what’s going on, but I kind of get it.”

“I’m afraid that you don’t,” He muttered, looking away, still clutching the dirty pillow over himself.

“I can help, Minimus, I promise that I can and I want to.” You assert. You can’t beat around the bush or neither of you will make any headway with one another. “Let me help. Please.”

Minimus regards you for a second, his helm barely peeking out over the top edge of the pillow. He looks like a scared, trapped animal and you can’t bear to see him like that.

“V-Very well. I must warn you, though, my array is an… Uncommon model.” He said in a hushed tone before finally sitting back up and discarding the pillow. You see what he was referring to instantly. His spike is green and white, with red biolights as you had expected, but at the base it suddenly swells out.

“My- my alt mode is a turbofox. We- um- have knotted spikes.” He struggles to overcome his embarrassment enough to explain, and even though he was expecting a rejection from you, you only come closer as he speaks. You kneel on the berth in front of him, extending a hand.

“Can I..?” You don’t quite wait for a response before you let your hand brush against his spike. He immediately grits his dentae and gasps.

“F-_Frag,_” He groans on the exhale, “Your hand is- mmff-“ He melts into your gentle touch. Your hand is much better suited to this than the hard plating of his servo or the loose slide of the pillow. His delirious processor can’t find a reason to stop his hips from chasing that touch.

“Does that feel good?” You ask rhetorically. Your hand leaves his spike for just a moment and he responds with a shaky whine that made your heart ache for him. His optics refocus and he’s met with the sight of you undressing before him. He’d never seen you without your underwear, but you haven’t got the time or thought to worry about that.

As soon as you can, you hold yourself over his spike, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before you begin to lower yourself. You’re glad that he’s a minibot, and though his member is larger than any average human’s, you can take it without too much preparation. You sink down slowly until your feel yourself meet his knot. His hips are already trembling with the barely controlled urge to buck up into you.

You raise yourself and begin riding him in earnest. The ridges that line his length are unlike anything that you’ve ever felt before. Taking his servo in your hand, you set it to hold against your thighs. His digits dip and press against your soft body, his servo almost covering your thigh.

“Please, please,” He whispers, lost in the pleasure. You decide to try something. You push down on your next downfall, and you push until his spike pops into you. His optics immediately widen before they’re squeezed shut and his hips cant up, bouncing you on his pelvic plating as his first splash of transfluid coats your inner walls. His whole body trembles as his overload goes on and on, tipping you into a climax as well, before he finally drops back against the berth.

You know that he’ll need to go again soon, but if it’s anything like this time, you can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
